


"Gah"

by http_momo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/http_momo/pseuds/http_momo
Summary: A/N: This is my first time writing any fanfiction and sticking to it, sorry if it’s not the best! Happy Holidays!! Also, I’m only going off of what I know about them from the anime since I don’t read the manga, so sorry for anything that’s not canonically correct.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first time writing any fanfiction and sticking to it, sorry if it’s not the best! Happy Holidays!! Also, I’m only going off of what I know about them from the anime since I don’t read the manga, so sorry for anything that’s not canonically correct.

I’m just a highschooler. There’s nothing fancy about me. I’ve followed in his footsteps since we were young. I look up to him. I would never want to be him, just like him. Good at volleyball, intimidating, and how he can cover up any insecurities he has. There’s only a few people I admire and love dearly, and he’s one of them. Ah, here he comes.

 

“Tsuki! Hi! You seem to be in a good mood, did something happen?” I was curious, he never normally wears a smile on his face. It somehow stung?

 

“Oh. No, not much… why do you ask?”

 

That’s odd. He dodged the question. He always tells me what’s going on… “Aha. Just wondering!” It stings again. Why? I must be going crazy, right? 

 

Here I am, lunch. But he's not here yet. Where could he have gone? Did he get held back, did he forget possibly? We always eat together. Should I go look for him? Well, I guess I have nothing better to do. 

 

I stand up and start walking towards the door that's slightly ajar. I see something that would've been fine without seeing. He's there. In the hallway. With another girl. Why are they holding hands? No, no, no, no. Are they… kissing? Oh. Tears are spilling out of my eyes. How come this hurts so much? Shouldn't I be supportive of him? I'm sorry Tsuki. I cannot be happy with this. I'm so sorry… 

 

It's already after-school. The day went by so fast. It was a blur. Should I wait for Tsuki? The scene I witnessed earlier came back into mind. No, I can't wait for him. Why should I? He'll probably walk his new girlfriend home today. Would he want me knowing? I don't think so. Otherwise I would've told me, I think… 

 

Sunshine. Why is there so much light when everything's going so wrong? Aren't I supposed to be with him forever? It was just going to be us two, with no one in the way. I guess that that's no longer the plan. I should get ready for school. Might as well just head to class early. 

 

Class is probably going to be boring and dull in my mind. Not like it's always happy but never dull. I can't believe that people want me to live with knowing this. With my heart shattered. Is this a problem that can be fixed? Is this even a problem? If he's happy, then what's wrong? I'm so pathetic. I guess nothing's changed after all huh. 

 

“Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi? Yamaguchi Tadashi! Please, translate this sentence to English.”

 

“Huh? Oh! Okay! The bird felt betrayed, even though it doesn't know why. It thought to itself, ‘Why would brother do this? Should I get revenge? Yes! That's it!!’”

 

“Excellent! You poured your emotions into it! It really felt like you were the bird!”

 

“Ah, thank you teacher.” It wasn't like it was hard. This is how I feel. Though I shouldn't. He's my best friend. And I… love him, a lot. Maybe I'll confront him and tell him how I feel! 

 

“Tadashi? Are you okay? You've been spacing out this whole time.” 

 

It was Hinata. I guess he came to see me. “I'm sorry, I just have something to do. It's really important. Sorry!” I ran off. As fast as I could. Here, he should be here! And I was right. He was in his classroom, sitting alongside the girl. Blood was boiling inside me. Every negative emotion you could think of I was feeling. Anger, sadness, jealousy, all of it. 

 

“Tsuki!” I marched inside and right up to them. “I NEED to talk to you. No buts, no excuses. Now.” 

 

“Yamaguchi! What are doing here? Aren't you supposed to be studying with Hinata!?”

 

“I had more urgent matters, so I excused myself. I'm more concerned with you!! Why have you been so distant lately? I miss you Tsuki! I miss eating lunch with you, walking home with you. I miss being your best friend!! Why wouldn't you tell me why you were so happy?!? Did I do something wrong? Please Tsuki! I'm sorry! Just stop pretending I'm not here!!!” Ah, no. I'm crying again. I let my emotions get the better of myself. 

 

“I'm sorry… I didn't mean it for you to find out like this. This is Okita. We've been going out for a while now.” She stood up. No wonder he choose her. She's beautiful. Long red hair, piercing green eyes, flawless skin, and even the perfect height for him. “Okita, please excuse us. I'll be right back.” He then turned to me. “Can we talk out in the hallway?” I nodded, and proceeded to follow him. 

 

“Why wouldn't you tell me you were dating someone? I thought that you hated me. I was so… scared.”

“I'm sorry. I acted harshly. Um. Would you mind if I told you why? It's sort of embarrassing....”

 

“Sure! It wouldn't be embarrassing at all!! I'd also like to tell you something. It's really important and I just need to get it off of my chest.” 

 

“The reason why I dated her was to make you jealous. Yamaguchi, I like you. A lot. I just needed to see how would react to this. To see if there might've been something between us…”

 

“Oh! Tsuki! That makes me so happy!” Am I really gonna say it? Won't it ruin our friendship? Honestly, who cares right now? I'm so happy, I'll just say it! “Tsuki, I like you too! I like you a lot as well!” Overwhelmed with emotion I hugged him, something that we never do. He hugged me back. I was thinking to myself that this is the best day of my life so far. 

 

“Ahem. Yamaguchi Tadashi, would you do me the honors of being my boyfriend?” God, he's so cheesy, but that's one more reason why I love him so much. 

 

“Of course, Tsuki. I'd love to~ uhm now would you do me a favor.”

 

“Yes, what is it?”

 

“Could you maybe, break up with Okita? Just so that we can be official, y’know?” 

 

“Yes! Of course. Shall we go?” I nodded. 

 

“Okay! So are we on good terms now?”

 

“Mhm. We are Tadashi.”

 

Now, don't get me wrong. I'm happy and so “gah” in this moment. But there's a doubt in the back of my head that I cannot shake for the life of me. How long are we going to last? Can we even last? Well, that's one thing to look forward to in the future. I'll just focus on the present for now.


	2. The Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi is feeling more pushy than normal...

Yamaguchi’s POV  
It’s been only a week since we started going out. But now neither of us have the courage to speak to each other. It’s just awkward glances every minute or so. I hope this changes soon! No one knows yet. It sucks because there’s no one I can go to to talk about my struggles and worries with this. Maybe I can tell a close friend or maybe even a volleyball club member! Suga-san would understand right? He’s a very motherly figure so I think it’ll work out. Although Tsuki probably wouldn’t be too happy about that. He can do what he wants though so I won’t bother him about this. Where would Suga-san be right now?

 

“Yamaguchi? Do you need something?” 

 

“Oh, I’d like your advice on a topic please!”

 

“Haha, okay, what’s the matter?”

 

“Uhm, me and Tsuki started to go out and now we haven’t spoken to each other since. I’m getting worried about all of this.” I went into more detail about my worries and doubts with him. “I’m so glad I chose to talk to Suga-san,” I thought to myself.

 

“Well, why not talk to him about it? Surely he’d understand if he wants to be a good s/o. Or it could at least make things less awkward between you guys.” 

 

Oh. Duh. How come I couldn’t think of that? I’m such an idiot sometimes! “Thank you a lot! I’ll go talk to him during lunch and try to make things better!” I said while running off back to class. Maybe things will go back to how they were after this, we’ll be best friends again. Gah, I can’t wait!

 

Tsukishima’s POV  
Yamaguchi? Why is he running towards me, god he can be such a nuisance at times. Wait. We haven’t spoken to each other all week. Is he mad at me? Please don’t be mad, I’ll change and be better. I promise you that.

 

“Tsukiiiiiii! We need to talk desperately!!!!!” Uh oh. Needing to talk can never be good. Just when I thought everything was going good too. “Tsuki, I’m worried about us. We haven’t spoken to each other since last week. That isn’t healthy. I know things are awkward between us. This is new to the both of us. I don’t want this air around us anymore. Please, can we just act like we used to?” How could I deny him? He’s been with me since elementary school. 

 

“I’m so glad you came to talk to me. I was worried just as well. I really like you and I don’t want anything to change just because we start going out. We can go back to how we were. I’ll try my best for you.” He smiled and blushed. Wow. That’s uh… nice. “You should head back to class now, it’ll be best if you don’t get in trouble for being late. I’ll see you at the gate after school?” 

 

Yamaguchi’s POV  
I was overly happy. I nodded, smiled, and low-key jumped up and down. God, I’m so happy that my feelings weren’t one sided. I think, I should try something out after school if I have the guts to. Tsuki, I wish he could know all of my feelings. Then I really wouldn’t be doubting the foundation of us. I should be able to do this. I don’t know if I can, but I will.

 

After School  
Ok, we should be meeting at the gate. I hope to high heavens that he didn’t just say that. Oh no, I’m starting to worry. I better hurry…

 

Ah! There he is. I should just come out at say it. Or would that be weird and pushy? Let’s just see how he reacts I guess…

 

“Oi, Yamaguchi, you’re late! What were you doing just standing there?”

 

“Ah, Tsuki~ I’m so glad you’re here…! Would you maybe like to go to a karaoke place right now?”

 

He coughed. “Are you ok? You’re usually not this assertive…” No, this is not the reaction I wanted. I’ll have to continue with it.

 

“Yeah, I’m just fine. I just thought that we could do something fun today…!” Maybe now he’ll agree to go?

 

“I mean, of course I’ll go. It just worries me that you’re being so not you. I’ll pay for the both of us Yamaguchi, so don’t worry about the cost.” He pulled out his wallet and flashed a smile.

 

“Hehe, okay Tsuki. Thank you as well. I’ll pay for the next time we go out and have some quality time together!” I hugged him. Why did I hug him? Emotions, I guess… well I’ll just have to do chores around home. I can’t wait till we get there!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so short. I ran out of ideas for this. Next chapter is the date! Stay tuned~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Yamaguchi's and Tsuki's date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, but this chapter is short and ends off a weird place. Hope you like it anyways!

Oh, isn’t that awkward. It’s couples night. I hope Tsuki doesn’t think this was planned. If anything, it’s going to make us be even more awkward. Hm, I don’t think Tsuki was ever big on karaoke. Although, it seems like he could have a good singing voice. Ah, but the music he listens to, I wonder what it could be like. Curse Tsuki and him being obsessed with his headphones. 

“Uhm, Yamaguchi? You there? You’ve been staring at the wall since we got in the room. The waiter is here and she wants to know if you want anything.”

“Oh! Tsuki I’m sorry, I guess I zoned out at the wrong time.” I turned over to the waitress and ordered. “I’ll have some nachos and a coke please.”

“Hey, why did you bring me here tonight? I don’t think you would’ve planned this far ahead to… couples night,” he questioned me, quite scarily too.

“Actually, that’s the reason why I was spacing out. I was worried you’d think of this wrongly and it’d end up being all weird. I promise you, I didn’t intend this event to be happening tonight. It was just a coincidence.”

“Haha, okay. It won’t be weird at all since we’re in a separate room. Besides, it’s not like we’re surrounded by couples being all lovey-dovey.” As he finished I sighed in relief. I can’t believe I actually thought that this would make him hate me. Gosh, I’m such an idiot.

“Shall we do some karaoke? Or eat first? Or if you’d like we could just talk like we always do. Whatever we do is all up to you. Tonight is your night, so uhm yeah…”

“Then Yamaguchi, shall we sing? I’ll go first I guess. Oh! There’s this new song from America that I really like. I wonder if they’ll have it here?” He checked, but soon enough sighed. “No, they don’t have it. What a shame. Hm, this song will have to do.” _Ponponpon by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu started to play. He has to be kidding right? A cool smart guy like him, listens to songs like this? I hope he enjoys it I guess…_

“Pfft Tsuki!! I can’t believe you listen to this song!” I laughed and soon enough snorts were thrown in. _Ah, this sucks. I can’t believe I snorted… wait. Why should I care? We are best friends. It’s not like dating should change this._ “Ahaha, Tsuki, this is absolutely amazing!! I sure do hope I can be as good as this!” I spoke in between laughs. 

“Tadashi it’s on! This is so a battle between the both of us. Well, time for you to pick a song, it better be good!!” So I did, it was my favorite childhood song.

Soon enough, hours passed by. Both of our stomachs were grumbling. And very loudly too. It’s strange. The nachos I ordered never arrived. Should I ask him for us to order food? No, no, no, I told Tsuki that this was his night. If he gets hungry, then we’ll eat. But I don’t think I’ll be able to last much longer. “Hey, aren’t you getting ready to eat?” Finally. It took him forever to ask. I nodded.

“Yep! What are you planning on having?” I didn’t want to seem too hungry, or even come off as rude.

“Hm. Probably a burger and some fries. Why?” 

“No reason in particular. I’ll end up having the same as you.” Maybe I was a bit too obvious… The waitress arrived, except it was someone different. _Awe, that sucks. The last girl was kinda cute. Tadashi, no, you’re here with Tsuki. Don’t think that._ As I came back to the food was ordered and the waitress gone. Thank the heavens I am here with him. Otherwise I would’ve been too embarrassed to come here again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa! I apologize for this taking a few months, I lowkey forgot about it. But I couldn't find a way to add onto this chapter, so the rest of the date will be in the next couple of chapters!


End file.
